Order Maiden (Expert)
Order Maiden (Expert) is the first stage in Maiden Awakes!. When clearing stage, you have a chance to unlock Maiden Cat's true form, Wrestling Cat. Battleground Before the boss 2 Sir Seals will be sent out a short time after the stage is begun. B.B.Bunnies will come as support later on. 1 Mooth will come out a short while after. Once Celeboodle is sent, all enemies are sent at a moderate rate. Boss Shockwave Once the enemy base is hit, Wrestling Cat will appear. Enemies do not spawn as frequently from now on. Strategy Strategy 1 *Cat Units: Mohawk Cat, Crazed Macho Cat/Manic Mohawk Cat, Eraser Cat, Crazed Wall Cat, Paris Cat, Crazed Sexy Legs Cat, Macho Legs Cat, Holy Valkyrie Cat, Bahamut, Ururun Wolf. *With Cats like these, the stage must be tough, right? No! Truth be told, this is one of the easiest awakening stages. *At the start, spam Crazed Wall and upgrade the Worker Cat. Once your Worker Cat is at level 3, start spamming Eraser and Paris. This is all you need to do, aside from upgrading the Worker Cat that is. Bring in your heavy, expensive units when you can afford to do so, and bring in Crazed Sexy Legs Cat and Macho Legs Cat for support. *When the boss appears, spam Mohawk and Crazed Macho/Manic Mohawk. Your heavy hitters should be able to subdue Wrestling Cat easily. Strategy 2 *Another strategy involving no Valkyrie, Bahamut, or Crazed Cats, just to prove how easy this stage is, is a lineup of Eraser Cat, Brave Cat, Captain Cat, Fisherman Cat, Paris Cat, Island Cat, Jamiera Cat, and three other powerful units, preferably good against red and/or floating. *Simply get your Worker level up to a good amount while stalling with Eraser, Brave, and Captain, and when Wrestling Cat comes out, spam everything, focusing on Eraser and Brave for meatshields and Paris for power. She goes down surprisingly fast if you clear out everything else, considering how much health she has. Strategy 3 *Recommended Units: Eraser Cat, Crazed Wall Cat, Paris Cat, Butterfly Cat, Awakened Bahamut Cat *Awakened Bahamut can destroy this stage if proper meat shielding is used, due to Wrestling Cat's single target attack and slow attack rate. Simply summon a cheap damage dealer like Paris Cat to deal with the Sir Seals at the beginning and spawn Butterfly Cat to take out the Mooths, giving you enough money to summon Awakened Bahamut and 2 meatshields (Preferably Crazed Wall and Eraser) and easily take out Wrestling in less than 5 minutes. Strategy 4 (no crazed, true form or ubers) *Units for this startegy. 2 (at minimum) or more meatshields, anti-red or floating, anti red or floating again, something like Paris Cat, something decently ranged like Dragon Cat, any cat you want (1000 or more damage) True Valkyrie Cat and Crazed Bahamut Cat. *IMPORTANT NOTE: this strategy is luck in the beginning if you are about to lose force close the game and retry. *When the level starts wait for the sir seals and then meatshield (and if possible place quck little valkyrie) and if you manage to kill the sir seals place crazed bahamut and go all out with the line up you have. *Suddenly boss wave don't change much, spam attackers (and at a minimum 2 bahamut cats) you should beat it if you don't you did something terribly wrong (like as i said NOT getting 2 bahamuts, your bahamut(s) die or something of that sort.) Oh and if you have crazed cats and cant beat this i don't understand why just try something else like i did (jk i did it first try but still.) Strategy 5 (Cheese) *Lineup: Warlock and Pierre, Cats that can take out the peons, Bahamut Cat, 2 Meatshields *Power Ups: Sniper Cat *Start off by sending everything that can deal with the peons. Save up for Warlock and Pierre, then send them out. Wrestling Cat should be out. Sniper Cat pushes her back while it is your priority to protect Warlock and Pierre using meatshields. They should be close enough to the base that Warlock and Pierre should be attacking the base. Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapspecial/s1086.html Category:Maiden Awakens!